Ultraman Neko (character)
is an Ultra Feline from Planet Mew in the Felis Constellation. He is the main Ultra of his series of the same name. This character was created by MWK Personality Neko is a determined and persisting Ultra warrior. Being a feline, he is somewhat lazy and arrogant at times. He views humans as invasive species, and the reason he wanted to protect Earth is to save the biodiversity on the planet, not specifically saving humans. He thinks some humans are abusing their intelligence for their own good and not caring for the environment. Neko believes in equality of species, race and religion, and this is another reason he wanted to protect Earth from the supremacist SCA. History Ultraman Neko Neko was a member of the Space Garrison who did not live on the Land Of Light. He was sent to Earth to battle the threat of the supremacist group, the Supreme Canine Army aka the SCA. Unlike most Ultras, he took the form of an Earth cat(partly because of his view towards humans) to blend in with the Earthlings. He was adopted by the SEPT (Special Earth Protection Team) in the second episode aand became their unofficial mascot. Ultraman Renius Continuity Neko arrived in Ultraman Renius's continuity chasing after a universe-jumping Ultraman Oken and his army. Ultraman Animus Continuity Neko entered Ultraman Animus' continuity as he continued trailing Oken. Ultraman Legacy Continuity Neko travelled into Ultraman Legacy's continuity after chasing Oken through a few other universes. Ultra Hero Taisen! Neko will apparently appear in this chaotic crossover. Due to an unknown cause, a battle between many Ultras, including Neko, occurred. Ultraman Odyssey Neko appears in this crossover as a member of the Great Ultra Heroes, who once sealed away The Darkness Bringer. He assists the main character in a fight against the Darkness Bringer, who has returned. Profile Stats *Height: 1.8 m ~ 42 m *Weight: 70kg ~ 35,000 t *Age: 1000 years (250 cat years old) *Flight Speed: Mach 7 *Running Speed: 800 kmph *Underwater Speed: 100 knots *Jumping Distance: 900 m *Physical Strength: TBA *Kick Force: 10,000 horsepower *Weaknesses: Water Features *Color Timer: Light on his chest that blinks when he is active for more than 999 seconds. *Eyes: Very keen eyesight. Ability so see an ant on the ground 100m away. Neko can see very well in the dark. Visual field of view of 200° *Ultra Armor: Ultra durable skin. Resistant against certain beams. Resistant against the vacuum of space. *Ears: Keen sense of hearing. Neko can judge within 76 mm the location of a sound being made 50m away. Techniques *Ultra Chop *Ultra Punch *Ultra Kick *Ultra Nenriki *Timer Shot: A beam fired from his colour timer. *Neko Beam: Neko puts his hands in a "L" position and fires an orange beam. Capable of killing kaiju in one shot. **Neko Prismatic Beam: TBA *Neko Windmill: Neko jumps into the air and spins like a windmill. When enough energy is gathered, he dives down and hits enemies. *Claws: Who could forget about the amazing retractable feline claws? **Claw Beam: Bolts of energy fired from his claws. Ultraman_Neko.png Trivia *Neko was trademarked by Tsuburaya for a merchandise line. *His powers are based on real cat abilities (eg. I got info about cats' visual field from Wikipedia. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultra